


The Other Side of The Door

by coals_notes



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coals_notes/pseuds/coals_notes
Summary: Sometimes, relationships have a bit of a fallout. Sometimes, things are said and a lot of times, they are regretted.





	The Other Side of The Door

“I can't believe you!”

A man's voice shouted from inside the usually quiet and calm apartment, interrupting the peace of the still night at 2 am.

“Oh and now it's my fault suddenly?!”

Another man shouted back, his voice higher pitched and it seemed both were pacing up and down the living room, at least from what the woken up neighbors could distinguish from the lower floor.

“Yes! I'm saying it's your fault you forgot to bring that book, which might I remind you, was very important for the project!”

“Oh shut up, you know this isn't just about the project, it isn't even due till next week! It's not that important.”

“Yeah! Maybe to you, it isn't important, but I had other things on my schedule planned and sorry if others aren't as laid back as you are!”

“It's your problem that you're so uptight all the time! No wonder I was the only one who wanted to work with you!”

“Yeah, you're right, I should've chosen someone else, anyone would be better than you! Maybe I should even choose someone else to spend an entire life with!!”

Everything went quiet. The next thing heard were fast-paced footsteps out the door, which slammed shut with full force.

“Feliciano, wait! I'm sorry, Feli, please wait!”

The other man's voice was now full of worry and fear, no traces of anger left.

“I've had enough this time!” The second voice echoed down the hallway and after that, everything was quiet again.

“Where are you going?”

This time, there was no answer, only the sound of the main entrance to the building opening and closing with a harsh click.

Ludwig stood in the middle of the living room, frozen.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…_

It was the only thing he could think. He ran to the window to stop Feliciano but only saw him enter his car and drive off into the night.

“Shit…” Ludwig murmured and groaned, making his way towards the couch where he leaned on his knees and hung his head in defeat.

On the other side, Feliciano was speeding down the road, muttering to himself, cursing along the way. He almost forgot to lock the car when he arrived at his apartment, fuming with rage, running upstairs and screaming his lungs out when he shut the door behind him. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and threw it across the room when he saw Ludwig's name on the dial, accompanied by his picture.

“You're not even smiling in this picture! What will make you loosen up?!” Feliciano shouted at the phone, which was now on the floor, still buzzing. He groaned, “Uuuugh! Fine!! If you wanna find someone else to do this project with, so be it!”

He picked up the phone and turned it off.

_We're sorry; the number you have reached is not in service at this time. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again._

'His phone is off…' Ludwig thought to himself, as he hung up after hearing the same message over three times.

Anxiety ate at his gut, he didn't know what to do. Should he go after him? Should he let him cool off? He figured it would be best to let him calm down first because even he was still on edge because of everything. All of this started because of him and his forgetfulness anyway! Ludwig was free of guilt! He lost his temper because of Feliciano because he irritated him all the time and never thought about other people! He never did anything for the projects too, he always took naps or just spaced out and always left all the work to the others. Ludwig's anger was returning but disappeared again as he laid his eyes on the project's papers sprawled across the table and his stomach sank again.

After he cleaned up the mess, the only thing left inside of him was a mix of annoyance at his boyfriend and regret for what he said earlier, before Feliciano stormed out of the room. He slouched down on the couch, closing his eyes and wondered, again, if it was the right decision to let him leave his sight. What if he got into a car accident because he was driving while emotionally distraught? What if that was the reason for his phone being turned off? What if he smashed with the car? What if-

“What happened?”

Ludwig jumped at the sound of his brother Gilbert entering the apartment and blinked his eyes open into the morning sun as Gilbert opened the curtains to let the light in and saw the mess on the floor and the table. Ludwig turned his head to look around and even though he thought he cleaned everything up yesterday, it seemed he made an even bigger mess. He must've been really tired. He wiped his face with one hand and got up.

“Feliciano and I had a small disagreement yesterday, that's all.”

“This doesn't look like a small disagreement to me,” Gilbert gestured around the room, confused. Papers, pens, pencils, notes, all different things laid on the floor, the couch, the table, even the chairs. The whole scene felt uncomfortable and unfamiliar. It looked like Feliciano's apartment after a few days without Ludwig to keep him on track of cleaning after himself.

“It's none of your business anyway, we're gonna be okay. We'll be okay…” Ludwig repeated as if convincing himself.

“West,” Gilbert sat them both down, “you can talk to me, you don't look so good. What happened? Is it serious?”

–

“And then he freaking said it's my fault this happened!!” Feliciano shouted from the kitchen, as he washed the dishes angrily. “Can you believe it?! My fault for his lack of information giving!”

“Don't you think you're overreacting just a tiny bit?” Antonio smiled and pinched the air with his index finger and thumb.

“Overreacting?? Antonio, he was the one who got mad first! With no reason!” Feliciano appeared from the kitchen and threw the cloth onto the counter.

“Are you sure there was no reason? The exam season has been quite tough on all of us, he's probably stressed…”

“Well, I'm not his punching bag on which he'll unleash his anger anymore! I've had it!”

–

“I've told him multiple times what to bring to our study sessions. So far, he hasn't brought the needed things ever! Sometimes, he'd bring the wrong ones or none at all! And I'm sick of it! I don't want to be his nanny all the time, I've got my own problems to attend to!”

Ludwig put down his beer, a bit too harsh not to turn heads of a few people in the bar Gilbert took him to.

“So what did you do after?”

“I lost it completely! That was the last straw. I couldn't think straight anymore. I've been awake for days on end, working, researching, taking notes… while he did nothing even close to my work!”

“And what happened then?”

“I…” Ludwig gazed at the yellow liquid, “I lost my temper… and told him I should get someone else to work with me on the project… or life in general…”

“Geez, dude… that's harsh…”

“I know, you don't have to remind me.”

“So… did Feliciano say anything on the matter?”

“No… he just… walked away…”

“Damn… it takes a lot of work to make Feliciano lose his words.”

“I lost my temper, okay?? I don't know what to do, Gilbert…”

“Maybe you should go after him.”

“What?”

“Yeah, go to his apartment and bring him flowers or some art supplies or something and you'll bang and it'll be okay!”

Ludwig punched his brother in the shoulder because of the sheer stupidity of that suggestion.

–

“Why can't he just come to my window with flowers, so we can talk it out?” Feliciano whined, slouched on the couch, next to Antonio, who stroked his hair reassuringly. It seemed his anger was slowly dissipating.

“Are you sure flowers are what you want?” Antonio asked with a smile, one of his eyebrows lifted in question, as if he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, you're right… a new set of painting brushes would do the trick…”

Antonio looked at him as if saying: 'come on, Feli, I'm not that stupid.'

Feliciano sighed.

“I mean… I just wanted him to chase after me when I left the apartment, you know? I just… I don't know why he just let me go like that… what if he hates me?”

“Ludwig could never hate you, Feliciano, he loves you.”

“Why would he let me leave like that then?” the Italian pouted in defeat, disappearing into the couch even more.

“Maybe he got scared. As you said, he lost his temper. He probably didn't know if you even wanted to be chased, Feli.”

Feliciano tucked his chin in and bit the inner side of his cheek, feeling his dry mouth.

“He probably thought you wanted some space to cool off. He's not a psychic, he can't know what you're thinking.”

“Yeah… but that doesn't excuse his yelling at me all the time…”

“It doesn't…”

“Well then, I don't have to apologize first!” Feliciano got up and headed back to the kitchen. Antonio sighed, defeated and let his head fall back onto the couch. The phone started buzzing and the Spaniard looked at the dial.

Luddy is calling…

He sighed and wanted to carry the phone to Feliciano when he heard him shout from the kitchen.

“If that's Ludwig, leave it! I don't wanna hear it!”

So Antonio had no choice but to leave it on the coffee table in front of him.

–

“Gottverdammt, he's still not picking up!” Ludwig hung up and slammed his hand on the table in front of him.

“How many times have you tried calling him?”

“I have no idea anymore! I lost count! I'm really scared, Gilbert, I don't know what to do… I fucked up so bad…”

“Hey, Feliciano loves you, he wouldn't just leave you without an explanation, I'm sure he'll come around.”

–

A few days passed and there was no word from Feliciano. Most of the time, he would see his phone buzz, ring or light up and he'd ignore it and keep doing what he was doing before, mostly reading or painting. Even though he wanted to pick up so bad sometimes, he still refused to. His ego wouldn't shut up, he wasn't the one at fault here! Maybe he should just break things off. He thought about it multiple times but hasn't talked to anybody. He felt like this was his own thing to solve, but mostly Ludwig's. He shouldn't have said what he said that night. He shouldn't have let his anger get the best of him like he does all the time. Feliciano had enough of his attitude.

He kept going through their photos he had stored in albums and scrapbooks he made himself, which they both later filled with photos together. He turned his head and stared at the now calm phone in silence.

“Stupid Ludwig…” he muttered to himself, “If he really knew me, he'd know to chase after me when I left…”

_“Yes! I'm saying it's your fault you forgot to bring that book, which might I remind you, was very important for the project!”_

“Maybe it was my fault…” he said to himself, softly but he quickly closed the album and gently punched his forehead. “No, no! It's not my fault, nobody told him to get mad at me for such a stupid thing! Cretino…”

A crack in the fireplace sounded across the room. Again. And after a few moments, it happened again. A few minutes of listening, Feliciano started to think the clicking sound might not have been coming from the fireplace, but rather… from the window.  
He got up and went to check if a small bird got stuck again, even though it was rare. And when he opened the window, his heart dropped at the sight of Ludwig standing underneath it, throwing pebbles into his window, which was on the fourth floor. Feliciano rolled his eyes and went to close the window.

“No! No, Feliciano, please wait! Please hear me out!”

Feliciano closed the window and the blinds after it.

So Ludwig grunted, frustrated and picked up more pebbles from the sidewalk, these ones a bit bigger.

“Feliciano! I…” he threw one pebble, “…will not…” he threw another one, “…stop…” and another one, “…until you listen…” he picked up a bigger rock this time and got ready to throw it, “…listen to what I have to say!!”

Ludwig stopped his hand right after he saw the window being opened again and Feliciano shouted down at him.

“I can't even look at you! Leave! I don't need you!!”

_I do… I do…_

“Please hear me out!” Ludwig shouted back, his voice pleading.

“There's nothing you can say to make this right again!! I mean it! _I mean it!!_ ”

_Say you're not leaving… say you love me… If you leave now, please come back…_

“Feliciano! I'm in love with you!!” Ludwig screamed at the top of his lungs, spreading out his arms and it made the Italian shudder.

Feliciano glanced at the faded polaroid of them, dating back to two years ago, back to the night that felt so perfect in every way. It was his 18th birthday and Ludwig made it the best night in his life after all of his friends were forced to cancel their plans. With his face and his beautiful eyes, remembering the long night conversations with the little white lies. This faded picture of a beautiful night… when he carried him from the car up the stairs, because he was too drunk to walk by himself and passed out in the car.

“Feliciano, I didn't mean any of it! Not a word! I lost my temper, it won't happen again, just please give me another chance!”

Feliciano broke down, crying and disappeared from Ludwig's view, back inside. Ludwig ran a nervous hand through his hair and down his neck, turning away and back towards his window, calling his name. He started to feel like there was no turning back like he really had no way of repairing this mess they made.

The entrance door opened with a fast click and Feliciano ran towards him, slamming himself into Ludwig's embrace, smelling his aroma, feeling his strong arms hold him like he'll die if he doesn't. He stained his shirt with his tears.

 _'After everything…'_ Feliciano thought, _'…I must confess…'_

“I need you…” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song that came up on my playlist and I haven't heard it in over 6 or 7 years. I had a writing block back then and I decided to write just for fun. I don't usually go for cliches such as this one, but I gotta admit, this was very very fun to write.  
> Don't expect more of this stuff from me, though I will post such fluffy things once in a while. I wrote it a few months back, but I decided I'll post it for Gerita day, to honor and torture my favorite boys! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
